Infiltration into the Presidential Hotel
The Infiltration into the Presidential Hotel was a failed attempt by Matt Murdock to extract information about the attack on Wilson Fisk. Background Ray Nadeem was assigned by the FBI to interrogate Wilson Fisk in order to extract any useful information about New York City's criminal underworld. Fisk decided to make a deal with him that he could give away the Albanian Syndicate's locations in order to shorten his time in Ryker's Island and drop the charges against Vanessa Marianna. Nadeem agreed and Fisk gave him lead about high-ranking Albanian member. Nadeem and group of the FBI agent stormed his mansion and managed to arrest multiple Albanians and their associates. While in prison, Fisk paid Jasper Evans to stab him in order to ensure FBI that he is in danger and they decided to transport him to the secured location under FBI's supervision. En route to Presidential Hotel, the convoy with Fisk was ambushed by Albanians in order to take revenge on him. Multiple FBI agents were eliminated but before Albanians could kill Fisk, Benjamin Poindexter managed to kill all attackers.Daredevil: 3.02: Please With multiple casualties, the FBI managed to escort Fisk to the hotel. They tasked multiple agents on the guard and put Fisk under surveillance to closely watch his every move. Once Fisk was inside his house, numerous news reports had now made statements that Fisk had been released from prison.Daredevil: 3.03: No Good Deed Infiltration Inside the Hotel sneaks inside the hotel]] Following the confrontation in Chris French Cleaners, Matt Murdock heard police and ambulances saying that FBI had released Wilson Fisk out of Ryker's Island. Murdock decided to break into the hotel to investigate Fisk's release and went to Presidential Hotel. He spotted several employees of Millar & Lumming who moved supplies into the hotel through the emergency exit what was guarded by the FBI agent. Murdock listened to one of the employees who entered the code to the door. He stole employees' uniform and disguise himself, then Murdock, at the second attempt, entered the right code and entered the hotel. Inside, Murdock listened to agents and learned Fisk's location. However, he was confronted by Benjamin Poindexter who asked him for his room key. Murdock pretended that he forgot his key in the car and Poindexter became nervous. He put his hand on the gun and informed Murdock that he cannot let him through without the key. Murdock then decided to leave to avoid a confrontation and left. Encountered by FBI Agents asks Benjamin Donovan for info on the Kingpin]] Matt Murdock changed his clothes and wore his black suit. He tracked down Wilson Fisk's lawyer, Benjamin Donovan when Donovan went to a parking lot and sat in his car where Murdock awaited. He struggled him and demanded to tell him about Fisk's release. Donovan said that he knew nothing but after harder pushing, Donovan told him about a deal with FBI with the condition to drop all charges against Vanessa Marianna. sneaks around the parking lot]] Before he could say more, FBI agents went to the parking lot and Murdock left the car. Murdock hid behind the pillar while Donovan called them for help and said that he was assaulted by Albanian Syndicate member. Armed with the handguns, agents split up to find the assailant. Murdock managed to quietly knock down two agents and came to the stairwell to escape but heard another group of agents who came down that stairs. Murdock decided to move out and go towards other vehicles and stealthily move passed the agents. defeats all of the FBI agents]] Agents then called for backup and Murdock figures another way out. However, he was stopped by Mockta who held him at gunpoint. Murdock then knocked him but not before other agents led by Johnson arrived and opened fire on Murdock and he covered behind the car. Agents ordered him to surrender and Murdock attacked them. Disarmed, agents fought him in close combat but were defeated. One of the agents not give up and tried to grab him what finally pushed Murdock. He lost control and brutally beaten agent before escaping from hotel. Aftermath Returning to the Clinton Church, Matt Murdock washed the blood from his hands and had another anger laced philosophical discussion on God, paths chosen in life and whether humans do really change with Maggie Grace. Then Murdock met with Foggy Nelson at the bar and reveal that he is alive and hiding but only to inform of his refusal to join regular life, as his only goal now seemingly is to fight as Wilson Fisk as Daredevil. He warned him and Karen Page to stay away, stealing Nelson's wallet while leaving. In a wake of the assault on the FBI agents, Benjamin Poindexter and Lim went to Fisk's apartment to check the area. While Lim checked the bedroom, Poindexter tossed him from the back to check his back for any concealed weapons. The agents found nothing left Fisk in his apartment.Daredevil: 3.04: Blindsided References Category:Events